lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Steps Up
“'Adam Steps Up'” is the 25th episode in Season 3 of[[ Lab Rats| Lab Rats]]. It first aired on February 4, 2015. This is the 71st episode overall. It features the last appearance of Janelle. Plot Davenport leaves Adam, Bree, and Chase in charge of the Bionic Academy while he celebrates his anniversary. Leo invites Janelle to the island, but gets distracted by his nemesis/frenemie. Story Davenport goes home to celebrate his anniversary with Tasha. Since he is gone Leo brings Janelle to the academy telling her it was a vacation. He tells her he is a mentor and pretends Spin is one of his students, which gets Spin to challenge him to a Bionic Dual. Durning the fight Spin fakes an injury to take Janelle from Leo to get revenge. Meanwhile Bob takes Davenport's jet on a joy ride. Bob gets stuck in it when he turns off auto-pilot. Adam goes to save him and takes the blame when Davenport comes back and finds out what happened. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This episode is part 3 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * This episode takes place approximately two years since Crush, Chop and Burn. * Spin wore green clothes despite wearing orange in the past episode, this means he was demoted at some point between First Day of Bionic Academy and Adam Steps Up, the reason why is never explained, but it is theorized that the cause was he annoyed either Chase or Mr. Davenport, as they are the only ones who actually control and enforce the rank system. It's also possible Mr. Davenport understood he promoted Spin unfairly in the previous episode. * Bob is colorblind--he cannot distinguish red from green. * A new Jet-Wing was built. However, Adam destroyed it again. * Janelle has visited the Bionic Academy in this episode. ** This is also Janelle's first time in the Bionic Academy. * Spin and Leo fought with their bionics in this episode. * Tasha was not seen in this episode, but she was mentioned. She was on the phone with Donald, and was upstairs in the house before Adam and Bob crashed in. * As the episode title states "Adam Steps Up", Adam did actually step up when Donald blamed the team for everything that has happened. Adam says it is not their fault, it is his. ** Bob and Donald both acknowledged Adam. * Sebastian and Bree's relationship is growing stronger, as they are staring and laughing at each other. ** Chase thinks Sebastian messed up because he was staring at Bree. Bree didn't seem to like that Chase blamed him for that. * Spin pretended to get hurt in his leg, using Janelle for sympathy. ** Janelle catches Spin to be perfectly fine, and confronts him. * Spin finally gets punished for something he actually did wrong. However, Leo also gets punished. * Shockingly, Adam survives a drop from several thousand feet, mainly because of his super strength. If it were anyone else, they would have been killed for sure. * This is the second episode with the word Adam in it. The first being Adam Up. **This is the ninth episode to have a character's name in the title. The first 8 being Leo's Jam, Air Leo, Spike's Got Talent, Leo vs. Evil, Adam Up, Trent Gets Schooled, Three Minus Bree, and Spike Fright. Goofs * Bob was unable to reactivate the auto pilot because Chase ordered him to push two red buttons, but Bob, being colorblind, couldn't distinguish red from green. Since Chase told on screen that the panel had no green buttons, Bob could have reengaged the autopilot by pressing the green buttons on command from Chase. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:StepsUp Category:2015 Category:Aired episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episode When the Bionic Army is Good Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes with Krane's Bionic Soldiers Category:February Episodes Category:Guest Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 3 Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Janelle Episodes Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Sebastian Episodes Category:Major Events Category:Episodes written by Ernie Bustamante Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good